This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of an optical module. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the optical module includes a circuit board P and a lens assembly L. There is a golden finger G at one end of the circuit board P, where the golden finger G is configured to be connected with an electronic device external to the optical module; wherein golden fingers are a number of golden electro-conductive contact sheets, and since they are coated with gold on their surfaces, and arranged like fingers, they are called “golden fingers”, and the lens assembly L is packaged integrally and placed on the surface of one side of the circuit board P, there is formed between the lens assembly L and the circuit board P a cavity in which a light transmitting chip, a light probing chip, a light transmission driving chip, a light probe driving chip, and other electronic devices are located; and the lens assembly L includes a first optic fiber insertion port C1 and a second optic fiber insertion port C2, each of which includes a cavity O configure to have an optic fiber placed therein.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the optical module illustrated in FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the optical module further includes the light transmitting chip X1, the light transmission driving chip d1, the light probing chip X2, and the light probe driving chip d2 between the lens assembly (a part of which is not illustrated) and the circuit board, where light transmitted by the light transmitting chip X1 is transmitted to the first optic fiber insertion port C1, and exits along the axis Z1 of the first optic fiber insertion port C1; and light transmitted along the axis Z2 of the second optic fiber insertion port C2 is transmitted to the light probing chip X2 via the second optic fiber insertion port C2.
The chip includes a signal pin connected with the driving chip, the light transmitting chip X1 includes a first pin connected with the light transmission driving chip d1, the light transmission driving chip d1 includes a second pin V1 connected with the light transmitting chip X1, the light probing chip X2 includes a third pin connected with the light probe driving chip d2, and the light probe driving chip d2 includes a fourth pin V2 connected with the light probing chip X2.